the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Learning Feet-First: The Secret of The Suits
'''Learning Feet-First: The Secret of The Suits '''is a television movie based on the Mushroom Kingdom TV series Learning Feet-First. Synopsis When the Presenters learn of the Suits' true intentions, they must use all of their skills to make their way to the Suits' hidden lair. Plot The film begins with an establishing shot of a mountain, followed by a tracking shot inside to reveal the Suits in their lair, with Pete and Iiw working on a mysterious device together behind a curtain. Just as they finish it, they get a video call from the Presenters for their weekly meeting. During this meeting, the two parties discuss the next day's weather, which is expected to have heavy rain throughout the morning. The Suits note that this means that students will be unable to arrive until the afternoon, a fact that the presenters agree on. The presenters end the call, allowing Iiw to say in a sinister voice "Oh, they'll certainly be arriving that afternoon. Just not in the way those foolish Presenters expect!". Pete and Iiw then laugh as the screen fades to black. The scene changes to show the Presenters' street during a rainy morning as the opening credits play. The scene fades into Will's house as his alarm rings, while the screen splits to show the other Presenters being woken up by their alarms. They go through their usual routine of pulling back their covers to expose their feet and donning their accessories, and then proceed to go through their morning routines while singing the show's theme song. This leads to Sharina putting on a coat and rubber boots (instead of her usual sandals) before going outside to meet her coworkers, who are also wearing coats and rubber boots. They walk together to the Yadena Education Centre, and take off their boots and coats as soon as they get in. As they run to the break room, the camera cuts between the show's title appearing on the bottom of every Presenter's socks, leading to the film's title card. In the break room, the Presenters sit down in their usual seats before discussing what they should do before the students arrive. Will is unsure, and suggests that everyone finds something interesting to do. This leads into a short montage where the Presenters try to pass time by doing various activities. Amongst the various things seen being done, Ethel reads a book, Sapphire paints her nails, and the Science Twins massage each other's feet. Finally, after several hours of waiting, Kory hears cars parking outside, "which can only mean one thing: the students are here!" The Presenters rush outside to greet their students, and as such are shocked to instead see a crowd of angry parents with their children. One of the parents reveals that they have come to protest the Presenters' use of "sexual content" to teach their children and demand that the Education Centre be demolished so a proper school can be built. When Sharina retorts that their use of feet to teach was to add a sense of fun to the children's learning, one parent responds "You're one to talk, Miss Footjob!", causing Sharina to faint from shock. Will tries to prove that children enjoy being at the Education Centre by asking a child to back him up, but the child instead gives a cold, monotone refutation to his claim. As the protesters begin to advance on the Presenters, the latter group runs inside to safety and lock the doors. Sapphire is shocked about this sudden turn of events, and questions if the people of Yadena would really turn their backs on them so suddenly. Just then, Susie has the idea of using a drone camera to see if something is causing this sudden change in behaviour. Everyone agrees with this idea, and the drone is sent out. As everyone watches the camera feed, Susie pilots the drone above the protesters and throughout Yadena. Suddenly, a discovery is made: A mysterious glow coming from a nearby mountain. Suddenly, Ethel comes to a realisation: "That mountain... Weren't the Suits stationed there?" This realisation, coupled with Will remembering the protesters' motivations, causes everyone to come to the realisation that the Suits may have caused the protest. Ethel, while shocked, is not surprised. When Honey asks what the Presenters should do, Will decides that the best course of action is to head to the mountain, find out what is going on, and put a stop to it. Everyone agrees with this idea, and they go out through the back door of the Education Centre to avoid the crowd of protesters. And so, they make their way to the base of the mountain, where a note lies in front of a mysterious walkway. The note is written by the Suits, who have predicted that the Presenters would come looking for them and laid out several traps in advance. Will is concerned by what this could mean, but nonetheless leads his group onwards. They end up at the first trap: A bed of spikes. Susie and Honey realise that this is no different to a bed of nails, and safely lead everyone across. After this comes the second trap, a riddle: "Poke your fingers in my eyes and I will open wide my jaws. Linen cloth, quills or paper, all will split before my might. What am I?" Will, after thinking it over, states the correct answer: "Scissors". The door opens and the Presenters advance to the next chamber, where a mathematical problem is presented: 300 x 43. Kory, having done several similar problems previously, states the answer: 12900. The door to the next chamber opens, allowing the Presenters through once more. They arrive in the fourth chamber, which contains a single rod attached to a mechanism that makes the door open after the rod is pumped 50 times. Realising how similar this is to what she has taught, Sharina takes the helm, using her feet to pump the rod the necessary amount of times. The door opens, allowing the Presenters through to the final chamber. In this chamber, the door will only open if a series of notes are sung in the correct order. Sapphire goes first but gets the notes wrong, causing a set of spikes to emerge from the walls and advance on the Presenters. With time being of the essence, Ethel takes over and sings the notes perfectly just as the spikes get close to them, causing them to retract and the door to open. As the Presenters proceed up the mountain, Will wonders about the protesters and if they left. A quick cut back to the Education Centre reveals that they are still there, and they have been trying to break down the door and get inside. They succeed, but before they go inside they pause for a second, as if receiving orders. Then, they go inside and start destroying the rooms. Back with the presenters, they finally arrive at the Suits' lair and head inside to see the Suits waiting for them. When Will demands to know what they are up to, Pete explains that they were using a mind control ray to make everyone in Yadena hate the Presenters so that they could get the Education Centre closed down. Kory tries to reason with Pete and Iiw, asking why they would want to close down the place they helped get off the ground. Iiw states that it is because of the pair's mutual hatred of bare feet. When Ethel asks why the two hate bare feet, Iiw explains that it is because she and Pete got into an accident that almost made them lose their feet while playing barefoot as children, thus causing them to associate bare feet with danger. Ethel notes that "That explains a lot, but still doesn't justify attempting to ruin the only source of education Yadena has!". When Iiw tries to refute, she is cut off by the sound of a machine being destroyed, and turns around to find Sapphire destroying the mind control ray. The scene cuts back to the protesters in the middle of destroying the Education Centre, who stop what they are doing in horror. Back at the mountain, the Suits are enraged that their plan has been ruined, and rush at Sapphire. Just then, Kory intervenes and pounces on the Suits, pinning them to the floor. Will informs the Suits that their deeds will be reported to the town council after he and the Presenters get to punish them personally. After Pete worriedly asks what they mean, Will takes off Iiw's heels, much to her shock. Sharina follows this up by taking off Pete's shoes and smelling them, to his disgust. What follows is a brief montage of the Presenters doing all sorts of things to the Suits' stocking/socked and bare feet, including smelling, tickling and licking. Afterwards, the Suits are allowed to put their footwear back on, and everyone heads back down the mountain and into Yadena. Along the way, a brief stop is made at the ruined Education Centre, where the former protesters apologise for what they did, and the Suits laugh that part of their plan went through, to the Presenters' shock. Eventually, they arrive at town hall, where the Suits are exposed for who they are and are promptly removed from their positions as officials. With justice served, the Presenters return to the Education Centre to see the damages. Inside, they find that the paint in all of the rooms has been ruined, and several items have been damaged. Kory laments the state that the Education Centre is in, before having an idea as to how to sort the situation out. A week later, the Presenters host a foot-themed festival in the town park to raise funds for a total refurbishment of the Education Centre, with such attractions as "The Science Twins' Custard Walk" and "Will Can Guess What You're Writing on His Foot!". At the end of the festival, it is revealed that the money raised was double of what was needed, which could allow for potential extensions to the building. Everyone jumps in the air to celebrate, and the film fades to the credits, featuring split-screen footage of the presenters heading home and getting ready for bed. Will wishes a good night to the viewers, and the Presenters get into bed and pull the covers towards them, revealing their wiggling toes. This leads into the scrolling credits, featuring pictures of the Education Centre's refurbishment and an appearance by a new town council member. After the credits, there is a brief scene of the Suits searching for jobs. Suddenly, Iiw finds a high-paying opening for a pair of models that requires little experience. Pete decides to take the job, asking "What's the worst that could happen?". His question gets answered several days later, when it turns out that the listing was for models for a foot-tickling video. The camera zooms out to reveal the Presenters watching the video, laughing and joking about the ironic fate their former town council members have been condemned to, and the film ends. Voice Cast * Hafu Evans (archive recordings) - Will * Korgot of Earth - Kory * Beesod - Sapphire * Sprocket - Susie, Protester #1 * Honey Lemon - Honey * Gogo Tomago - Ethel * Shary Brown - Sharina * Peach Toadstool - Iiw, Mayor of Yadena * Luigi Mario - Pete * Boris Anderson - Protester #2 * Caillou Anderson - Monotone Child Category:Mushroom Kingdom TV Category:Learning Feet-First